


Life Sucks, New Kid. Let's Be Friends.

by PotterPasta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Armin is an encouraging eagle, Artist Jean Kirstein, Artist Marco Bott, Eren actually likes to study, Fluff and Angst, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Implied Reincarnation/Past Life, Jean plays soccer, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Nonbinary Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Jean, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterPasta/pseuds/PotterPasta
Summary: In which Jean is suffering through high school when a Freckled Angel enters his life(just another bad high school au that nobody asked for)(Title and first paragraph were written by my sister, https://toulousepaintsprostitutes.tumblr.com/)(Updates about every time there's a full super blood moon on halloween)(it was still JeanMarco day in my area when I posted this so happy JeanMarco day)(rating may change)





	Life Sucks, New Kid. Let's Be Friends.

Our story begins just as the elastic in the underpants known as night gave way proceeding to the crack of dawn. It was a particularly cracky crack. Much like the crack found in the purse of a dead prostitute behind the dumpster belonging to an apartment complex in a sketchy ass neighborhood. I awoke in order to begin preparations for my daily dose of hell, exluding weekends. You may know it as "high school". Do not be fooled! There is nothing high at high school, except a group of kids that loiter in the courtyard and play hackey sack. I think one has dreads. Well, a poor attempt at dreads that his cousin attempted after returning from Jamaica. I know this information because I am one of the those kids that loiters in the courtyard and plays hackey sack even though gravity is not on my side and I really need to stop.  
My name is Jean Kirstein and I'm getting real tired of this shit.

It's a slow process, waking up. One min ute you're completely asleep, romping around dreamland, and the next there's this little part of you that knows it's about to end as it tries to keep you wrapped up in the warm embrace of slumber as long as it possibly can. Then you're about half conscious, but not quite there. You stop dreaming, and everything is just black and silence. You become slightly aware of the smallest things, like the fact that it's getting pretty warm under your blankets or that your cat has draped himself over your legs and started kneading the one exposed area of skin with his claws out, hoping to wake you up for breakfast and cuddles; only there's nothing you can do, because you don't have the energy or ability just yet. The sensations acquired may vary from person to person, but I wouldn't know; nobody else ever seems to talk about it. I guess not everybody goes through that state. Anyway, after that, you're mostly awake, but you can't actually function yet because you're too lazy and really, you just want to go to sleep - even when your alarm goes off, the most you do is lazily drag your arm over to your phone and hope to hell you hit "Dismiss" instead of snooze. You curl up into your blankets, hoping to cling on to the last dregs of blissful slumber before you have to face reality. Then, it hits. The Final Stage:  
You realize you're about to piss yourself and make a beeline for the toilet.  
_oh god I have to pee_  
I catepault out of bed and rocket towards the bathroom, silently vowing to never drink three bottles of water before bed ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, I'm sorry.  
> (This is my first SNK work)


End file.
